


God Only Knows

by rhysandsdarling



Series: Prompts from stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Slice of Life, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysandsdarling/pseuds/rhysandsdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from stydia-fanfiction.tumblr.com.</p><p>Lydia and Stiles share a dance at his father’s and Melissa’s wedding and admit their feelings.</p><p>All characters belong to Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Only Knows

The broad smile on Stiles’ face hadn’t faded all day, even though his cheeks had begun to smart hours ago. The ceremony had gone without a hitch, despite the large presence of supernatural creatures convening. His dad hadn’t stumbled over any of his vows, despite being more nervous than Stiles had ever seen him. He had a headache from the pumping music (all chosen by Stiles and Scott) and the wine he’d been throwing back but nothing could tarnish Stiles’ spirit that evening.

Stiles now had a mother and a brother. It had always felt that way with Melissa and Scott but there were now officially, legally his family.

It had been a long time coming and when John and Melissa had finally started seeing each other, Stiles knew it was _right_. After everything they had been through – not just with helping the pack but within their own lives and relationships – there was no-one else Stiles trusted his dad with more than Melissa. She was not Claudia’s replacement and she never assumed to fill that role. She had carved a whole new place for herself that sat directly next to Claudia’s in Stiles’ heart but never overlapping. A place that she had earned, that she belonged in, that had been there even before Claudia had passed away.

Stiles was sitting at a table by himself, taking a break from receiving congratulations and well-wishes, watching his father dance. He had loosened his tie and taken off his jacket, and was dancing in the fashion that he had passed down to Stiles – ridiculously bad but with wild abandonment of inhibition. Melissa was resting her feet on his chair and sipping on some white wine, giggling at John. She looked stunning in her long satin dress with her hair in a bun and a few lose curls framing her face.

Stiles heard a huff as someone fell into the chair next to his. Lydia. Her long hair was falling over the shoulders of her gold dress. Even thought it had been a few years since the pack had graduated high-school, Lydia still had the ability to make Stiles feel like a love-sick teenager and take his breath away.

“Took them long enough,” said Lydia, stealing Stiles’ glass and downing the rest of his wine in one go.

“The best couples usually do,” murmured Stiles. He didn’t dare take his eyes off his father to look at Lydia, even though he felt her turn to stare at him.

Lydia abruptly stood and held out a hand. “Dance with me.” Stiles had a flashback to their sophomore winter formal. Stiles didn’t move but when Lydia raised her eyebrows indicating her impatience he slowly stood, took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

“Billie Jean” was finishing up as the two stepped onto the dance floor. Stiles saw Scott and Malia on the other side of the room glance at him and Lydia, giving him encouraging smiles. “Billie Jean” faded out as Stiles turned to face Lydia and the opening chords of “God Only Knows” began to strum. Stiles’ heart jumped into his throat as Lydia stepped closer and put her arms around his neck. Stiles wrapped his arms around her back.

Stiles relaxed as the two began to shuffle along with the music. Even though Lydia was wearing heels, Stiles was still half a head taller than her. He could smell her hair – a deliciously sweet strawberry scent for strawberry-blonde hair. As the chorus came up, Stiles felt Lydia press her body against his, and leaned her head against his chest. Stiles closed his eyes, kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. Stiles’ usual urge to fill any silence never seemed to apply with Lydia, so he savoured the moment, the bubble that contained only him and the girl he had loved since the third grade.

“None of this feels real,” Lydia whispered, barely audible over the music.

“What do you mean?”

“This – normal things, happy things. If it weren’t for you and Scott and everyone I’d be dead – we’d all be dead. Sometimes it’s hard to remember that real life exists.”

Stiles pulled back a little to look Lydia in the eye. “Don’t worry Lyds, this is real.”

Lydia smiled, gratitude filling her eyes. It was the same smile she had given him countless times before. When Stiles had told her she looked beautiful when she cried. When he had freed her from Eichenhouse and saved her life. When he had comforted her after she hadn’t gotten into Stanford. That smile she gave him when he believed in her when she didn’t believe in herself.

She placed her head back on his chest. “I love you,” she mumbled.

Stiles couldn’t be sure if he’d heard right. His heart was pounding in his ears and heat seeped into his cheeks. He could no longer hear the music. He was totally focused on Lydia, tense, listening to see if he really heard what he thought he heard. Her breath was uneven. He could feel her heart racing through her chest, even over the top of his. He hoped this meant that it wasn’t just platonic love.

Taking what felt like the biggest risk he’d ever faced in his life, Stiles whispered back. “I love you too.” He had never tried to hide his feelings, and he’d told her in before, in other words, but never like this. Never with her having admitted it too.

Lydia simply chuckled. “I know.”

The song faded out and Stiles trailed his hands down Lydia’s arms to give her hands a squeeze. Lydia held onto his a little longer than she normal would have. She raised up on her tippy-toes, as high as she could reach and placed one hand on Stiles’ cheek.

Everything inside Stiles’ body and mind vanished, feeling only the burning touch of Lydia’s fingers against his skin. He was so focused on it that he almost didn’t notice when Lydia leaned in and slowly, softly, kissed his lips.

He forgot her hand as everything within him was filled with her light-as-a-feather kiss. All he could feel was her silky lips, her warm breath. All he could smell was her sweet hair and floral skin, all he could taste was her lip-gloss. His eyes were filled with galaxies and a future that was yet to come.

When she pulled away her face was back to her normal cunning smile.

“Another drink?” she said, no trace of what had just passed between them in her voice.

“Sure,” Stiles replied, utterly breathless. Lydia turned on her heel, her hair flicking out with the motion. Stiles’ vision was tunnelled purely on her while she strode to the bar as if it were a catwalk. She knew he was watching.

Stiles may have added two more people to his family today, but he knew it wouldn’t be complete until Lydia had joined it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so so so much for reading. I hoped you enjoyed reading it just as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it! It is the best encouragement to keep me writing. I'll also happily take any requests, message me on my tumblr: rhysands-darling.tumblr.com.


End file.
